Weihnachten in Stars Hollow
by callisto24
Summary: Viele Jahre nach dem Ende der Serienereignisse kehrt Rory nach Stars Hollow zurück.


Titel: Weihnachten in Stars Hollow

Autor: callisto24

Fandom: Gilmore Girls

Rating: R

Charaktere: Rory, Lorelei, Jess...

Inhalt: Jahre nachdem Rory Stars Hollow verlassen hat, kehrt sie zum Weihnachtsfest zurück.

Warnungen: Traurige, sehr, sehr dunkle Themen, und außerdem springe ich nicht gerade nett mit Logan um.

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

* * *

In Stars Hollow sah es im Grunde immer aus, als befänden sich Einwohner sowie gelegentliche Besucher geradewegs inmitten der Weihnachtsfeiertage.

Nicht nur, weil das Städtchen in einer der Gegenden lag, die jede der vier Jahreszeiten und mit besonderer Vorliebe den Winter, klimatechnisch gesehen, in geradezu klassischem Sinne auskosteten, sondern es lag vor allem anderen auch an den Bewohnern, die nicht ruhten oder rasteten in ihrem unermüdlichen Bestreben aus ihrem Heimatort eine Märchenwelt zu zaubern. Und auch wenn der Schmuck wechselte, die Frühlingsblüten und Gräser ersetzt wurden durch süß duftende Sommergebinde und schließlich abgelöst durch herbstliche Strohkränze und Kürbispyramiden, so blieben doch die Lichterketten, die jeden Baum, jeden Busch, jede der dekorativen Säulen des Pavillons oder der Laternen umkränzten, in ihrer Pracht über das ganze Jahr bestehen, und erinnerten an die festlichsten aller Tage. Natürlich spielte auch die früh hereinbrechende Dunkelheit eine Rolle, die Tannengewinde und filigranen Goldsterne in den Fenstern.

Doch was Rory am meisten berührte, als sie durch die vertrauten und doch so lang vermissten Straßen schritt, waren die sacht herabsinkenden Schneeflocken, die sich in ihrem dunklen Haar verfingen, auf ihren roten Schal und den hellen Mantel setzten, oder auf ihrer weißen Haut schmolzen.

Es war kalt und sie hatte ihre Handschuhe vergessen. Und sie fühlte sich sentimental, traurig auf diese stille Art, die sie inzwischen gelernt hatte zu akzeptieren. Der Todestag ihres Großvaters jährte sich nun schon zum vierten Mal, und immer noch schmerzte es Rory, daran zu denken, dass sie Weihnachten ohne ihn verbrachte.

Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und betrachtete den Tanz der Schneeflocken, das Spiel der Lichter, die vergeblich dagegen ankämpften, die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben, die sie doch niemals aufhalten konnten.

Ebenso wie ihre Mutter sich jedes Jahr von Neuem wie ein Kind an diesem Anblick freuen konnte, so fühlte auch Rory die angenehme Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die mit den Bildern ihrer sorglosen Jugend stets einhergingen.

Nur dass Lorelei nun anderes im Kopf hatte, ein anderes Leben führte, ein Leben, das Rory immer wieder willkommen hieß, und ihr doch die Eigenständigkeit zugestand, die sie brauchte. Auch wenn Rory sich nicht immer sicher gewesen war, ob ihr Lebenstraum sich damit bereits erfüllt hatte.

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seitdem sie mit dem unschuldigen Blick des Kindes durch diese Straßen gelaufen war. Wie naiv, wie leichtfertig, wie unwissend trotz all der ihr zugeschriebenen Intelligenz? All die Pläne, die sich im Laufe ihres Lebens veränderten, neue Gestalt annahmen. Entwicklungen, die sie niemals vorhergesehen, nie erahnt hätte.

Von einem Tag zum anderen war Harvard zu Yale geworden. Von einem Tag auf den anderen nahm ein Junge namens Dean die Gestalt ihres Traumprinzen an. Und von einem Tag auf den anderen veränderte sich wieder alles.

Natürlich hatte sie das Recht, das jeder Mensch sein eigen nannte, sich auszuprobieren, zu versuchen. Und natürlich gingen diese Versuche niemals ohne Schrammen und Narben ab. So sehr sie es sich auch gewünscht hätte, es nicht zu tun, auch sie hatte Narben hinterlassen.

Bei Dean, aus dessen Briefen allein sie deuten konnte, dass er vielleicht zufrieden, aber nicht glücklich war. Bei Logan, der ihr nie verziehen hatte, und auch nie verzeihen würde, dass sie seinen Antrag abgelehnt hatte, obwohl sie mit ihm über Jahre zusammengelebt hatte, eine Zukunft beinahe in Reichweite gewesen war.

Bei Paris, die von der Medizin zum Journalismus und wieder zurück zur Medizin gewechselt hatte, nicht ohne Rorys Karriere im Zuge jeder ihrer Entscheidungen zu erwähnen.

Bei ihre Mutter und Luke, die sie lange hintenan stellte, all die Zeit, in der sie für ihren Beruf lebte, Tag und Nacht arbeitete, um zu der Korrespondentin zu werden, die sie sich erträumte zu sein.

Viel zu spät erst, begann sie anders zu denken.

Sie entschuldigte sich bei Lorelei für ihre Phasen der Abwesenheit, für das Fehlen von Briefen oder Anrufen. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Luke, und bei Emily.

Später jedoch, viel später erst.

Nachdem sie erkannt hatte, was ihr wirklich wichtig war. Nachdem sie zu lange von Hotelzimmer zu Hotelzimmer gewandert, mit namenlosen Kollegen zwanglose Beziehungen angefangen hatte, ohne Verpflichtungen, ohne Verantwortung und immer mit einem frustrierenden Ende.

Stets mit dem Beigeschmack der Erleichterung, dem Gefühl etwas zu Ende gebracht zu haben, das niemals hätte begonnen werden dürfen.

Rory wollte sich nicht beschweren, nicht über ihr Leben, nicht über ihr Schicksal.

Sie hatte alles gesehen, was sie sehen wollte. Und sie hätte so weiter machen können, unermüdlich, noch mehr sehen, noch weitere Reisen unternehmen, wichtigerer Aufträge annehmen, sich einen Namen erarbeiten, einen Ruhm aufbauen, an dem niemand in ihrer Branche jemals vorbei gehen konnte.

Doch dann, und wieder von einem Tag auf den anderen, war all dies wertlos geworden, alle ihre Pläne frei von Grund und Inhalt, ihr Leben hohl und erfüllt mit namenlosem Schrecken.

Vielleicht gingen alle Menschen zu einer Zeit ihres Lebens durch eine Krise. Dann, wenn sie ihrer Endlichkeit ins Antlitz sehen, wenn sie nicht mehr verdrängen, sich nicht mehr davon ablenken können, dass all das, worum sie kämpfen, eines Tages Vergangenheit ist, vergessen und Staub.

Nur dass Rory dieser Krise zu früh gegenüber stand, in zu jungen Jahren. Niemand verdiente es, dem Tod auf diese Art zu begegnen.

Nicht einmal er, unabhängig davon wie sehr sie ihn geliebt, und wie sehr er sie hintergangen hatte. Und doch war sie sich immer auch bewusst geblieben, trotz ihrer Wut, trotz ihres Ärgers, trotz ihrer Verzweiflung, dass er keine Schuld trug.

Niemand trug Schuld.

Als sie positiv getestet wurde und die Welt um sie herum zusammen brach, da ging sie zurück zu ihm, da erzählte sie es ihm, so wie sie es jedem anderen erzählte, an die sie das Risiko weitergeben hatte. Obwohl sie klug genug gehandelt, jede Vorsichtsmaßnahme getroffen hatte, nie unachtsam gewesen war, es gab keinen anderen Weg, konnte keinen geben.

Nur Logan als einzigem hatte sie vertraut, nur ihm geglaubt, dass er sich ebenso weitsichtig verhielte, wie er es ihr versprach. Sie glaubte es, wenn er ihr versicherte, dass sie die Einzige war, dass er sich mit jeder anderen geschützt hatte.

Und doch hatte er es nicht getan.

Er warf ihr vor, er warf ihr vieles vor, bevor er in Schweigen verfiel. Und sie wusste warum. Er fand das Mädchen, die Frau, mit der er damals zusammen gewesen war. Damals, als er ihr versichert hatte, dass er glaubte, es sei aus zwischen ihnen.

Später versicherte er ihr mit der ihm eigenen Leichtigkeit, dass er Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen hatte, dass sie zusammen sein konnten, ohne sich zu sorgen. Doch nachdem er die Frau, die Rory damals als Brautjungfer kennenlernte, gefunden hatte, wurde er still. Sehr still, denn er hatte nun Rory nichts mehr vorzuwerfen.

Und dennoch, in all seiner Dummheit und all seiner Verlogenheit, war Logen unabsichtlich eine Sache gelungen.

Rory blickte auf. Die Tür zu Luke's Diner öffnete sich. Goldenes Licht schimmerte aus dem Inneren. Der Duft nach Eierpunsch und Gebackenem erfüllte die Luft. Rory lächelte, als sie das Geräusch vernahm, das entstand, wenn ihr Fuß die dünne Schicht des gerade gefallenen Schnees berührte. Sie hörte die Worte nicht, die Miss Patty zu ihr sprach, als sie ihr liebevoll die Schulter drückte. Alles was sie sah war Loreleis strahlendes Gesicht, als sie Rory mit der freien Hand zuwinkte, während der andere Arm innig mit dem Lukes verschlungen war.

Die Tür schwang hinter ihr zu und die Glöckchen klingelten leicht. Rory drehte sich um und sah aus dem Fenster in die einbrechende Nacht heraus, die nicht wirklich dunkel war, sondern in der die Lichter der Ketten wie Sterne funkelten. Zwei Arme umfassten sie und zogen sie an einen festen Körper. „Wo warst du?", flüsterte Jess in ihr Ohr. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

Sie drehte sich um, schloss ihre Augen und empfing dankbar seinen Kuss. Dunkle Augen blickten sie aufmerksam an, als sie ihre wieder öffnete, und sie lächelte.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Ich bin einverstanden. Lass uns hier bleiben." Und als Jess sie wieder in seine Arme nahm, da wusste sie, dass sie Logan tatsächlich dankbar war. Dankbar dafür, dass er sich in seiner Wut und seinem Hass aufgemacht hatte, um Jess aufzusuchen. Dafür, dass er ihn verdächtigt hatte. Dafür, dass er ihm so unabsichtlich die Wahrheit verriet.

Und Jess zögerte nicht, er suchte sie, er fand sie, er kannte sie. Er wusste, dass sie jemanden brauchte, kannte sie gut genug, um zu ahnen, dass sie noch nicht soweit war, es jemandem zu erzählen, jemandem, der ihr etwas bedeutete. Und er war da für sie, als sie einen Halt benötigte, blieb bei ihr, während sie es ihrer Mutter gestand, ihren Großeltern. Er blieb an ihrer Seite, bis sie erkannte, dass sie ihn nicht nur brauchte, sondern dass sie ihn liebte.

„Du warst wieder schneller", wisperte sie, und Jess riss verblüfft die Augen auf, bevor das typische schiefe Lächeln um seinen Mund zuckte. Er neigte sich zu ihr und küsste ihr Ohrläppchen. „Wobei war ich schneller?", erkundigte er sich, und Rory kicherte leise. „Du wusstest lange vor mir, dass wir zusammengehören. Und du wusstest, dass wir nicht weglaufen können, dass wir früher oder später hier landen werden."

Jess zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich sagen? Du weißt, wie sehr ich mich dagegen gewehrt habe, aber Stars Hollow war immer stärker als ich."

„Und ich dachte, es läge an mir, dass du immer wieder zurückkamst", neckte Rory ihn.

„Das tat es auch", sagte er auf einmal ernst. „Und du gehörst hierher."

„Wir gehören hierher", flüsterte sie und zwinkerte über ihre Schulter ihrer Mutter zu, die ein Strahlen verbreitete, welches das Diner heller erleuchtete, als jedes Licht es konnte.

Ende

7


End file.
